


How to Break Up with a Vampire

by Ryoshu



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryoshu/pseuds/Ryoshu
Summary: Ditched in the woods right after becoming a legal adult, and denied what had been promised, Bella sets out for some sort of compensation against those who left her behind. Partially based on book about surviving supernatural experiences that a friend got me for a gift. The story title is based on a chapter of how to break up with a vampire. There's politics, and relationship hijinks. I'll be honest and let you know this is slow, and I'm slow so no promises on finishing.





	1. Unbelievable

Chapter 1 – Unbelievable

AN – This is a WIP. I give fair warning it may not be finished. I am a solid starter, but terrible at at closing. Minor updates done to better connect this to the new direction taken in later chapters. Also I write like an onion and add layers to each chapter as I go. I just gotta be different...

***

The whole coven had their doubts about the 'human pet' situation with the Cullens. After a brief phone conversation between Tanya and Carlisle, all the Denali coven knew was that a potential convert to their diet was being sent their direction. The details were sketchy at best. The gist was there had been an brief meeting between his family and some nomads, one of whom was interested in learning more about their chosen 'vegetarian' lifestyle. Carlisle had informed Tanya his name was Laurent, and due to conflicts with their human, his family was not the best suited for this introduction and requested help for Laurent.

Tanya had readily agreed to help her friends, but remained suspicious about the whole vibe of the lack of details regarding the conflicts and the resulting situation. Carlisle spoke in clipped tones, and unlike their usual phone chats, this one had barely lasted two minutes. He did not elaborate on what else was happening or talk about how his family was doing or even ask about hers. All inquiries for more information, an approximate ETA, or the status of the rest of the nomads was redirected or answered with another question. The phone call was terminated by Carlisle as soon as there was acknowledgement. Tanya had suspected unusual something was going on with the Cullens for a while due to recent changes in their communication patterns, but had no idea what, nor was provided the opportunity to ask during this latest phone call. When attempting to call back after being hung up on, there was only a operator disconnect message. Tanya frowned. This was considered extremely poor form. Tanya, as the Northwest Territory Ispán, was within her rights to press for information, but these were her friends so she had let the minor infraction of failing to report the referenced altercations. Tanya would be held accountable for any disturbances in her region. The Cullens were supposed to report these types of events within 24 hours not weeks later. 

After passing her thoughts onto her clan in a meeting convened after the call, Eleazar confirmed her guess that Laurent being sent to them was likely only part of the whole situation. Eleazar had shook his head, and suggested they wait until Laurent arrives and garner information from him. There didn't seem to be any reason to rush to conclusions. The Denali clan agreed to wait to act further without more information. Tanya had wanted a clan agreement, as not taking action could result in punishment for all of them in failing to respond to a potential law violation within their territory. Everyone agreed there was minimal risk in waiting based on what information was available. However to ensure this was investigated, Tanya had Kate turn on monitoring for all the Cullen accounts. Kate confirmed all the accounts had been deactivated, but tracers had been set up to watch for any known alias accounts becoming active.

A few weeks later, an unknown male vampire showed up three hundred yards from the Denali lodge and stayed still. The clan felt confident this was who Carlisle had sent or not, so only Kate and Eleazar went out to do the meet and greet. After stepping out onto the front yard to put some distance between them and the house, they observed the unknown vampire with the dark toned skin, bare feet, ragged pants, fur coat, and dreadlocks. He matched the basic description provided by Carlisle. He immediately raised his hands once they stepped out of the house, and kept his posture relaxed.

“Good morning. My name is Laurent.” The dark skinned man with dreads kept holding up his hands after introducing himself. He only saw two vampires visually, but knew there were five based on scents marking the edges of their territory, and in the valley that presided over the coven's center. “I come in peace. Carlisle told me to find you if I was interested in trying a different way of living.”

Kate snorted a bit. “You do know we eat animals right? You don't appear to have been trying very hard.” Kate had noticed Laurent had taken his sweet time getting here, and his eyes were still solid red.

Laurent gritted his teeth and growled a little. He was extremely displeased at this unwelcome greeting. His hands dropped to his sides and curled in preparation of possibly needing to defend himself. 

Eleazar shook his head a little in pretend exasperation at Kate's unhelpful hostility. As Laurent had not arrived immediately after the call, the coven had time to prepare and assign roles for this meeting. Kate had kicked off the meeting in full antagonistic form as the 'bad cop.' Eleazar modulated his voice to best fit the role of peacekeeper. “Welcome sir. I apologize for my coven mate, she gets a little excited sometimes. My name is Eleazar. If you have questions, I will do my best to offer answers.” Eleazar spread his hands out wide in a placating gesture and gestured to the front porch chairs. “Would you like to join me?”

“Fine.” Kate huffed and zipped over to a seat. She chose the one closest to the lodge entrance and flopped down with a dramatic sigh. No longer looking at either male, and choosing instead to read a book, Kate’s attitude was indifferent. Laurent huffed at the perceived rudeness from a female host to him, a male guest.

Eleazar shrugged his shoulders at Laurent, and gestured again as he slowly made his way to one of the other chairs and relaxed into it. Both Kate and Eleazar waited to see of Laurent would join them. Secretly both clan members were pleased with how off balance Laurent was at the moment. Kate sighed dramatically, and fidgeted to display her impatience, very comfortable with how this whole introduction was playing out. Kate loved playing the button pusher. Her and Eleazar had done this playoff each other many times, to trick many unsuspecting individual into revealing missing details. 

Laurent had expected something closer to the Cullens' coven, and this was less welcoming despite his introduction. Laurent wondered for a moment what sort of introduction if any had been made for him by the head of that other coven. The rude female had not even had the courtesy to introduce herself. He decided that since she appeared to be so young, to ignore her as much as he could, and even turned his body away from her to face Eleazar more fully. Laurent believed Eleazar to be the elder in the greeting party, and the foolish female was obviously hardly a hundred with all her fidgeting. 

Laurent made a small palm up sweeping motion, “I came today to find out more about your coven and lifestyle. One of my companions had a rough turn the last couple of weeks, so that is the reason for my delay. Eating is not my only concern. Are you willing to help me or not?” He grinned with lots of teeth at his own humor.

“Understandable.” Eleazar agreed. “Life does often challenge. So what would you like to know?”

“How can you stand it? I tried eating a moose a ways east of here, and it was like drinking muddy blood.” Laurent made a disgusted face.

Eleazar grimaced in agreement. “Animal type does make a difference. What they eat, how old, health, and other such details are all factors in flavor.”

“So some taste better than others? Huh. I suppose that make sense. Some humans taste better than others too. Emotions, age, and health do seem to influence human flavor. Certain emotions really enhance the blood flavor.” Laurent grinned as he placed his hands at his sides, and relaxed a little more in response to Eleazar’s non-threatening and sympathetic demeanor.

“I follow my nose. When I am not sure, that is the easiest way. If it smells better Laurent, then it will be better tasting too.” Eleazar offered up an easy tip with a minute quirk to his lips. 

“Humans smell so good too. I will have to contemplate this for a bit. I am not sure how this will work. Humans smell immensely better than animals.”

“Just try out different animals until you find ones that work for you. Would you like some suggestions, and locations that are good to hunt in?”

Laurent nodded. “That would be most helpful. I thank you for your assistance.”

*

Over the next few days, Laurent and Eleazar hung out. Laurent got introduced to everyone and invited into the lodge. Kate and Laurent continued to verbally spar occasionally. Slowly his eyes ebbed towards gold. More importantly to the Denali clan though, was that Laurent was able to flush out the story of what happened when his companions ran into the Cullens. 

The altercation between the covens had escalated to his maker, Victoria loosing her mate, James, when he continued to hunt the 'human pet' belonging to the Cullens. Laurent expressed his confusion, since they all insisted they only ate animals, so never understood why they had a human pet. Laurent admitted the situation with the Cullens escalated mostly due to James wanting to eat their pet, even when warned off. When asked further, Laurent stated Victoria had claimed to come to terms with this and headed off to Asia. Laurent also assured the Denali clan, that he had not attempted to hunt the Cullen pet. Too much trouble he assured them, plus he understood and respected that pets under their laws belong to someone and are considered property that can be defended without legal repercussions. Laurent knew from experience a few nomads who had been ended for taking from pets that did not belong to them. It turned out James could not resist, and yes the human had smelled good, but not worth dying for, as James did. Laurent and Victoria discovered too late that James had not followed the law or their advice, and were unable to stop James from dying at the hands of the Cullens. Laurent had not actually witnessed the death of James, but Victoria stated had felt it when her maker died. Laurent assured them Victoria had decided to head off to Asia anyway, and he had left her with some other friends of theirs in Bangkok. 

The Denalis were careful not to share too much with the nomad, especially since Irina sensed he was not entirely forthcoming with his reasons for being here. None of the Denali clan spoke of powers or abilities or age with any specifics. Everyone except Eleazar worked hard to promote themselves as young vampires with lots of unnecessary human movements. Only Carmen and Eleazar spoke anything other than English. Laurent continued to address Eleazar as if he was the coven leader, and everyone felt the trick of keeping truths hidden to be successful. 

After hanging out for a few days, Laurent stated he wanted to travel and try out other wildlife. Eleazar suggested several hunting grounds all over the world for him. Laurent gave thanks, and took off for parts unknown. The clan waited for a few hours to plan, as Carmen scouted the area to ensure that Laurent had left.

Everyone came together in the lodge to discuss what to do about the ‘human pet’ situation. The Cullens were obviously in a dangerous situation for such a young coven. No Denali had been able to reach any of the Cullens since that last phone call asking for help for Laurent. The communication breakdown had been noticed, and traced back until shortly before Laurent had shown up. No one from the Cullen coven could be reached to validate any of the details presented. The Denali clan was a bit worried since this was unusual. Despite the killing of James being within their rights, Victoria was within her rights to retaliate. Even the email addresses and alternate contact numbers were no longer valid. The Cullens had went dark, and even monitoring known communication accounts revealed nothing except they weren't being used anymore.

“There is more to this than what we have been told. My friend Carlisle has never had a human pet or any interest in having one. I am very worried about my friends. Were they older or living differently this having a human pet would be of no concern, but this does not make any sense. ” Eleazar insisted. “Plus I am shocked my friend would forget the consequences of killing another vampire’s mate, even over a pet that response will have consequences. We could have the makings of a regional blood bath. Clans have went to war for less in the past. Victoria may be detained and distracted at the moment, but for how long? It is more likely support is being gathered.” Eleazar clenched his hands together, and gave a small sniff to express both his frustration and dismay. 

Tanya soothed, “Calm down my friend. I am well aware the information does not add up, and I agree with your assessment. I am very worried about the current status of our friends. Laurent was most likely here to gather information for his maker and to make us aware of the seriousness of the offenses. It is known our clan is the oldest in the region, and while he was rather primitive, the heads up is appreciated. I have an approach plan for us already. It will require some discomfort on our part, but I am afraid of what might have already have happened.” Tanya stood and paced a bit. “As we can not get the information remotely, and therefore assess what is happening, I think it is time we paid our cousins a visit.”

Tanya glanced at Irina and Kate. “Here is the plan. As this could be a potentially hostile situation we are wandering into, I want you two to scout and run reconnaissance. Do not announce your presence. In fact do your best to remain hidden until we can assess what the situation is with our friends, and their pet. Human pets have traditionally been bones of contention amongst vampires so perhaps there are others who also wanted our cousins’ pet for themselves. It is likely there are additional truths we should know, therefore I want a full report on the area, animal counts, human deaths, news reports, rumors of sightings, the current status of the shifter tribe, and all the other details. We need diligence in this matter, even though this may risk some friendship feelings. I must remind you, we will be held accountable first for anything that violates our laws. 

I will be reaching out to Sulpicia to notify her we are opening an investigation. This should buy us some time, and Athenodora will appreciate the warning about this potentially hazardous situation. I will also be taking a detour to visit the Whitlocks, they should know what is happening in the Southwest Territory without having to engage Maria. Peter may even have a way to find out where Jasper is, and since Maria is still pissed I shut down her fun with the Blood Wars, I promise to have the Whitlocks pass on the warnings about the regional situation. These types of heated vendettas have a way of spreading. 

Carmen and Eleazar will stay here for a while longer in case Laurent returns unexpectedly. They will also reach out to other territory resources to help track down the Cullens. Eleazar will be contacting the Spain liaison, and Carmen I need you to follow up with your South American contacts. Find out if they are in Europe or maybe that island Carlisle bought for Carmen a ways back. Make sure everyone takes a satellite phone and a human kit for yourself. We are not taking any chances. That way we will be able to maintain communications, and blend in much better if needed. Plan to meet up at the cabin near Victoria in one week. Any questions so far?” Tanya looked confidently at her coven.

Directing her attention specifically to Kate and Irina, Tanya requested gently “You will need to part from your mate for a few days, is that acceptable? Please assure me that this plan is alright for you two.” Tanya met Irina’s eyes as she offered, “Otherwise I can have Eleazar and Carmen go visit the Whitlocks, but I was hoping they would have the freedom to follow up on any leads as a team, while we focus our efforts on our territory. Peter and Ann reported from Denver less than a month ago so should be in that vicinity.”

Irina squeezed her mate’s hand briefly before standing, and walking right up to Tanya, pulling her into a hug to convey comfort and companionship. “Csillagom, do not trouble yourself so. We will be fine for that short of time. But your suggestion to find the Cullens is a good one. For now let us use your plan. Kate and I will scout out the situation and also check on our holdings we have hidden there. I feel pleased that you would entrust us with such an important part of your strategy.” Irina loosed her hold and reached to cup Tanya’s cheek. Tanya was slightly taller, but at the moment with body positioning seemed smaller than Irina. Irina whispered intimately, “I will take good care of our mate. I trust you as well. I know we do not separate often, but everything will be fine. We're experienced, and not newborns.” Irina let go slowly, and stepped back to join hands with Kate once again. 

Tanya held up her hand, “One more thing before I forget. Emergency conditions apply. Eat when you need to. Do not worry if it is outside our usual diet, just be careful in choosing. We are moving into a more populated area, so you all have permission to act on necessity.” Tanya grinned maliciously, “There is nothing wrong with thinning the herd a bit to protect the humans we like, or taking care of other needs. Please be careful to not disturb the balance. Seattle, Vancouver, Victoria, and Port Angeles are nearby hunting grounds to use for those needs. We are heading into a potentially hostile situation, a more human filled diet is a necessity to ensure we are at full strength especially as we will be separated intermittently. Finally do not hesitate to use the emergency supplies stashed at any of our hideouts. Remember: practical people survive.”

Everyone in the clan came together in a huddle at Tanya’s wordless gesture with her hands toward herself. The silence was heavy with unspoken emotion for a few moments. They all put their heads together as one. Tanya whispered with an emotionally roughened voice into the small space between all of them, “Akinek vaj van a a fején ne menjen a napra. Be smart. Keep your heads. Remain vigilant.” All the Denali coven members hugged each other tighter for a few moments again with heavy emotions.

Everyone nodded silently as hand holds eased, and they dispersed with mere whispers of air. Tanya grabbed her phone and started making some calls to the court, as she moved into her office. Her instincts were screaming caution, so hoped she had done a good enough job at conveying that to her clan, especially her mates.


	2. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's all this grumbling and rumbling going on in Forks? Some more minor edits 3/5/19

Chapter 2 – Unexpected

 

Kate, and Irina reached the area of Forks Washington two days later. They had made sure to hunt before arriving in order to be prepared. Two meth dealers were drained, and disposed with the lab. The trifecta region of Seattle, Victoria, and Port Angles had been approached with caution, and news feeds had been scanned before being within a 100 kilometer range of any potentially dangerous situations. Some news reports had come from Seattle that appeared to be potential newborn attack, so the scouting team avoided cutting further inland on their path to Forks. Any newborn activity was to be approached with extreme caution, including Tanya's permission. The Southern Wars experiences had forever etched the fearsome mindless destructive power of newborns into their clan's minds. Irina and Kate added that into a followup section of their investigation report being built.

Their first destination was the Cullen mansion. Scanning the house from a distance, it appeared empty, and upon closer inspection was decidedly deserted. Irina frowned when taking a peak into the house through the large windows. Nothing appeared to be stored properly for long term. None of the couches were covered, and even some of other household items were left on the counter like the knife block, as they should be to prevent any damage from disuse or pests. To not properly pack your residence was against protocol. 

Irina frowned. “Esme would not leave her home in this fashion. It's hard to exacly how long ago” Irina sniffed. “At least a week since any of our cousins have been in this house. But why would they leave without storing their belongings or locking their house properly? This concerns me.” Irina, worried, began walking around and sniffing occasionally. “No new smells either, no one is squatting. But why leave all this undone? Our friends appear to have left in a hurry. Perhaps they were running away from the living mate?” 

“I don't know Irina. This is weird. I knew these guys were young, and sometimes kind of sloppy as all younger vampire noobs are, but why not call or something? Besides there is like five of them against one vengeful vampire. How tough could that be with their abilities?” Kate frowned as she sifted through various correspondence, looking for clues in the mail picked up from the box at the end of the driveway. "Looks there's no late notifications, so less than three months. Yet this piece of junk mail dates only three days ago? That totally busts Protocol 39. What the fuck?!" 

“Well I agree with the left in a hurry assessment if they didn’t even shut down their mail properly. There is food left in the kitchen as well. These are not the only violations.” Irina whisked into the main room from the kitchen, and plugged in her phone which started charging. “Our cousins left the lights on. Your idea of needing to flee seems more likely, but it is difficult to ascertain why without more information. Maybe one of them slipped, perhaps even with their pet?” 

"Let's head to the office and check the safe. I got Emmett to give me one of the codes. Let's find out if it still works." Kate nudged Irina, and motioned with her head towards the stairs. 

Irina nodded and glanced into the den area sunken on the other side of the large open floor plan and noticed all the gaming systems abandoned. Kate followed her look and grimaced. "Ugh. These guys left traceable hardware details here. Now I'm worried."

"Let's keep moving." They made their way to the office and frowned upon seeing a large portrait of Aro and his cronies. Both women glanced at each other in befuddlement. These men were enemies of the court, and having this portrait hanging so prominently was rather confusing and very unexpected. After a few moments of silent shared confusion and alarm, Kate applied the code to open the safe. While Kate rifled through various boxes, and papers, Irina began checking all the desk contents. For a few minutes the only sounds in the room were of papers being stacked in various piles and valuables being unpacked. When the sorting task was finished, both women agreed these pieces matched with the others. Several thousand dollars in cash, including bonds, a set of three safety deposit keys, a moldy smelling book, a ledger, and some correspondence from an A-Team were on the desk. Kate took a photo with her phone.

"I say we leave this here and come back for it with proper containers. This will all need to be processed following protocols." Irina pursed her lips. "We should picture document all this before we leave the premises. This will give the evidence a time stamp that will be difficult to refute." Kate nodded her agreement and the women set to work capturing the current state of the cousins' home.

After finishing her last pictures of the music room where the grand piano lay bare and abandoned without care, Irina shrugged her shoulders and called out to Kate, “If there aren't any more clues here, then let's go outside and see if we can pick up any trails.”

Kate nodded. “Good idea Irina. Let’s see what we can hunt down. Too bad it's been a while, tracking will be more difficult especially since this area rains so much.”

Irina zipped her way outside and started making her way around the perimeter in ever increasing circles. Kate joined her in an alternating pattern to ensure no scent trails were missed. After a few minutes, they met to share findings. 

“Alright I have sorted out all the Cullens scents. I also found a faint trace of Laurent, another unknown vampire, and a human. Since the human’s scent is also inside our friends’ house, this appears to be the scent of the pet who was the spark for all the damage. Interesting to note, the human and the unknown vampire scents are the much more recent. I would say the human was here maybe two days ago. The human’s trail leads to the back entrance off the kitchen garden but stops at the door. 

The unknown vampire was here maybe a week ago at most. The vampire did not wander around and seemed to stay in the same spot where the driveway clears the trees for the final stretch to the garage. Laurent had a similar scent on him, so I will hypothesize that this is Victoria. I have both parties marked so we should be able to inspect around the area to narrow down their currently frequented locations. It is strange though, why the human scent is much newer than our friend's. The other piece is why did they leave behind their pet?” Irina had a horrified grimace expression thinning her lips. 

“This just keeps getting stranger, and more dangerous with violations.” Kate paused and grinned. “I think setting up base here won’t work for confirming who the other vampire and the human are. Let's leave like we were just looking too, and go crash at the bat cave. Safer and funnier” Kate made sure to bear a fang.

Irina pulled out a small box from her pack. “Excellent idea Kate. I will set up surveillance cameras. We may get lucky and not tip our hand at the same time. I will link these to their data line so we can remotely monitor.”

“Let's head over there after finishing setting up. Be sure to take an alternate indirect route to the cave. In a few hours it will be dark and easier to scout the town itself. Following scents is easier when you do not have to worry about attracting unwanted attention.” Kate chuckled as she grabbed a couple of the miniature devices from Irina and set out to place them. The surveillance equipment setup was completed after just a few minutes, and the women made their way to the bat cave making sure to cross over and through several bodies of water on their route.

***

The cave resembled a futuristic science fiction underground bunker. It had been dubbed the bat cave by Kate after watching the original TV show. Inspired and wanting to give Kate a mate gift, Irina with the help the rest of the clan, dug out to expand a small cave discovered under a waterfall, disassembled a military survivalist bunker and rebuilt it in the newly enlarged space. They had also installed a small lab with an extremely high end computer with its own data processing servers. Kate had dubbed it the ‘bat’ cave after one of her favorite superheroes. Due to the waterfall and other scented plants that had been strategically placed in the area by the Denali coven, scents were difficult to follow to the underground home. This made the cave a safer local base. One never knew when a quick hideout was going to be needed. The cave had also let the Denali coven visit their friends without worrying about overcrowding.

Irina arrived and began starting up all the equipment. It would take a while to bring the generator online and finish all the system checks. This had to be done to ensure invisibility, an to prevent anyone tracing back the live surveillance to their location. Plus it had been almost three years since the clan had last occupied this space, and every room needed to be aired out. Gear had to be unpacked, and surfaces wiped down. Kate finished the scent hiding procedures, and began assisting with the base setup procedures, so everyone had a place to go to if needed. The cave was smaller than their home in Denali, but over the years had grown enough so everyone could claim a quiet space.

After getting everything setup and recording, Irina called Tanya to let her know what they had found so far. Tanya approved their plan and stated, she would simply meet them at the cave in five days instead of Canada. Tanya informed them that one her friends in London had seen Alice and Jasper, but none of the rest of the coven. Eleazar was following up on some leads that Edward had been spotted in the port city leading to their private island, and he was attempting to get in touch with some local contacts now. Irina stated that they would report in as soon as they had more information on either the vampire, or the human.

***

A few hours later the women were wandering stealthily around Forks. A scenting of the town outskirts turned up more of the unconfirmed vampire, but only vague faded hints of the human. After failing to find either one of the individuals they were searching for, Irina suggested scenting some of the human social epicenters like the grocery store or the high school.

“Do the Cullens still do that? Ugh.” Kate groaned. “College I can understand repeating since the knowledge base changes, but high school? I never understood that mentality. Teenagers and hormones. So smelly. Yuck. Why torture yourself?”

“Yes, but almost all of the Cullens were much younger than we were when Carlisle converted them.” Irina shrugged. “Perhaps it's more difficult to pass as an adult when you don't look like it." Irina raised her hands in supplication as Kate opened her mouth. "To be fair, I don’t understand it either. We were not changed out of necessity though like the Cullens.” Irina squeezed Kate’s hand. “We were hand picked, prepared, and trained for our conversion. We were lucky.” 

“I don't know about that. I mean why can't they use makeup and stuff like we do when we need to disguise ourselves. I have always thought that was a flimsy excuse. Maybe they are bigger masochists than we give them credit for, and there’s no university here so they’d need to relocate in five years anyway. Next time I see them I’ll offer some shock therapy treatment in place of highschool! Be quicker. ” Kate argued and then grinned at Irina in joy, "I agree wholeheartedly about being lucky. I got you didn’t I?” Kate winked at Irina and then squeezed her hand in return. 

Irina, ever the calm one, responded “Regardless of the Cullens high school attendance, will we be able to sort out a single human's scent from that heavily trafficked area?” Irina lifted Kate’s hand to her lips and kissed it briefly. “I am so pleased I got you too Katiana, my little bolt.”

“No harm in trying. We can always go to other places like the library, or the sporting good store I saw on the outer edge of town. It's just that we know the Cullens were fond of attending high school so that seemed a logical starting point.” Kate grinned and leaned over to kiss Irina in the corner of her mouth. “Alright well let’s go see what we can find then.”


	3. Understated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We found what? Or how I wish I was as cool as this! New complications are discovered and the plot thickens. Hah.

Chapter 3 – Understated

 

AN- My brain is so flaky. Likely too many chemical experiments. Lol. 

 

***

 

Within two hours, the Denali scout team had identified all the key scent patterns in and around Forks. The boundary with the shifters had been updated due to a slight direction change in the flow of dividing river. The unknown vampire scent, determined to be Victoria until other evidence presented itself had been color coded on the map despite its seemingly random pattern changes. The human was discovered to have a much smaller range of movement around town. The human's trail was almost exclusively from a small older two story house to the high school and the quaint city library. Faded trails led to the Cullen's' house, local shops, and to some clearing in the forest about five miles outside of the town proper. 

Kate and Irina gathered back together in their hidden cave to discuss findings after finishing the scouting excursion. They had found Victoria's scent all over town, especially crossing over in places where the human pet was known to habitat. The most recent and heaviest was discovered around the home of the human. As there is a designated county forest was adjoined to the backyard of the home, the scent was strongest there. The vampire’s trails also seemed to disappear and reappear around the shifter border which was confusing due to randomness.  These shifters hated and hunted vampires per the information provided by the Cullens in the past, so it was a mystery as to why Victoria was risking trespassing on their territory. This piece of the puzzle was definitely worth investigating further. Irina had also followed the trails towards Seattle and into the ocean. The trails left by Victoria were sporadic, and Irina admitted that had her tracking skills been less, following would have been impossible in some places. Irina admitted to be mildly impressed with Victoria’s skills in camouflaging her scent trails, and confirmed the information gathered from Laurent that this situation had been brewing for a few weeks based on the various scent dilutions. Irina and Kate shared their maps of the human and vampire movements, and began correlating the information onto a much larger map of the area placed on the wall facing the surveillance monitors.  

After sharing all the data, it was agreed to increase monitoring, placing more cameras at the crossover locations. None of the Denali clan present had visually spotted any of the shifters or Victoria while scouting. There had also been no communication from the Cullens, or any updates from the video footage at the Cullens. It was all quiet on the western front. 

A ‘watch the human pet’ shift schedule was created. The human pet had been important to the Cullens, and was left with the knowledge of vampires to live as an unprotected human. A former pet no less, most likely with some sort of markings that would make them stand out from other humans for others of their kind. The Denali clan knew this was a clear violation of the laws, and did not yet know enough about this situation to make a decision on how to handle this. Kate had texted a short status update to Tanya to ensure their leader was kept in the loop. No one understood why the Cullens would take such a great risk to their coven, to their family including them, their ‘cousins’. The plan was to watch the pet, try and figure out where Victoria is hiding, and hopefully get a response from the Cullens before a critical decision had to be made. 

There was enough evidence to make sure their friend’s human pet was taken care of, one way or another. The Cullens would have to face punishment for this infraction, but the Denali clan were hoping it could be handled within the rights of their territory. The scout team was nervous though, since their clan was going to have to take responsibility for these infractions, but having Tanya communicate the initial report should give them some tenuous cover, should the Queens wish to hold someone accountable for breaking the laws. In their minds this was necessary, the Denali clan had first hand experience with this as a result of the actions Sasha took and were aware of the consequences. 

***

Irina took the first shift, positioning herself in a strategic elevation to allow her to watch the area not just the house. Equipment had already been hidden around the home, carefully with gloves to prevent any oils from leaving a lasting scent. Irina was aware there would be no hiding as their wandering around town had left trails of their own, but by not touching the electronics with bare skin, the small devices were often missed and had provided critical information in past investigations. Such tools served her well for hearing and seeing remotely. Only Dimitri and Kachiri compared in tracking skill mastery, as far as Irina knew. Victoria's scent had entered the house, but with multiple  entry points it had been impossible to discern which would be chosen, and Irina did not want to be caught unaware by limiting her watch to a single side of the house. 

Also Irina was watching and scenting for shifters, as one their scents had been discovered to be recently around the house as well. The rest of the shifter scents were very faint and had been not been renewed for at least a few weeks. However, despite the new human vigilance, Irina did not sense any evidence of any other vampires or shifters in the area that night. 

This provided Irina an opportunity to observe the human without interruption. Irina wanted to know what all the fuss was about and how did her family end up here in this precarious situation because of this pet. What made this one so special that two covens would risk going to war over, to risk the final halal, because the drama isn’t over until the human pet is dead.  Irina made sure to note all the behaviors, time frames, and other details, all while contemplating how to make sense of this present reality. 

Surprise, then icy fury steadily overrode all other emotions while watching the human attempt sleep, wake, and leave in an older truck for school. Irina returned to the cave after the human shuffled her way into the high school. Shaking her head at Kate, Irina clenched her hands in an expression of stress. 

"I am shocked at what I found." Irina frowned. "The human is a young woman who appears to be barely functional. A bare slip of a woman. She spent the night in the throes of nightmares, including breathing, heart rate, and temperature fluctuations. It was difficult to not to respond." Irina gritted her teeth, and appeared it be struggling with words. "I am certain this description is inadequate." A low growl of frustration came out of her chest. Kate grabbed her in a hug, pulling her head to her shoulder. 

"Take a moment." Kate spoke softly to her mate. Kate sat down on the dark leather couch, and pulled Irina down onto her lap. Grabbing both of her hands, and forcing Irina to angle more towards her, Kate requested gently, "Tell us what you discovered."

Irina’s whole body shuddered. "I haven't seen a human look like that in a long time. It was disturbing, the struggle and frailty of their pet. Plus the pet’s pheromone receptor was so strong. I gathered multiple data points for further analysis. These key factors remind me of a specific scenario. But I need to run some tests to confirm."

"Whatever do you mean?" Kate inquired.

"Remember that young man we came across in Brazil a while back, when we were wandering through the jungles visiting the Amazon territory? All the indicators are pointing to this woman being similar genetic composition as that man.” Irina paused and hummed softly in thought. “This was approximately a century ago." 

Kate shrugged with a non-committal attitude, but then gasped in recognition of who Irina might be referring to. "You mean the lost boy?"

Irina nodded in affirmation, and looked down at their hands clasped together. Irina gently squeezed her hands. Kate returned the assurance and tugged her left hand free, allowing  her to place her arm around Irina’s waist and grab her hip. With Katya pulling her snug to her side, Irina leaned into the comforting sideways embrace. Little shivers and soft growls continued for a few moments. Taking and holding a few breaths, Irina was able to calm down. 

“Tears into ya, huh. Digs deep that sort of pain.” Kate groused. Irina nodded. 

"The body was in motion, but the young woman is not present. The human pet appears to be going through some sort of trauma. It wrenched my spirit to not give any comfort. I am not heartless, and her cries in her sleep were horrid. The other human male, the pet’s father, kept having to wake up to her screams. The human experience is tragic. What could cause our cousins to bring such harm to one such as this? The human is potentially broken beyond repair." Irina laid her head on Kate's shoulder fully. "She is withdrawn, and her carriage and smell both instantly reminded me of the young man, the lost boy we found hiding in slums, abandoned. The one we had to lay to halal."

Kate frowned and felt bereft at this situation. This was yet another understated complication. This whole series of events was rapidly shifting into a cluster of crap, one ginormous mess. Kate pulled out her phone in preparation for giving Tanya the newest sitrep.   

Irina clucked her tongue a little at Kate, letting go of Kate to grab her phone, “This is very serious. Tis a death sentence to those involved. I am furious Katiana.”  

Kate nodded in agreement. Irina continued, “If this young woman is suffering like that boy did, she won’t have much time left to live. We will need to contact Tanya, and let her know the time frame may need to be escalated for dealing with this newest discovery. If it is found our cousins are implicated in leaving her without defense, and this pet perishes, there will be no mercy found for any of them. Maybe not for us either.” Irina frowned and growled again.

“What do you mean about not having much time Irina?” Kate inquired. In her opinion this situation just kept getting more sideways, but not in a fun kinky way that one could remember fondly in the future.

“What I mean is that depending upon the degenerative stage the young woman is at, she may not have much longer to live due to her genome.” Irina started explaining before being interrupted.

“For real? Nobody had to die last time though. And we couldn’t save the lost boy.” Kate had not thought death was so likely a possibility for this human, and she felt shock and sadness at this because this mission was supposed to try and avoid unnecessary deaths from happening. More death was never a good thing in her mind. Kate got sick of death ages ago and wasn’t interested in courting fate again. Kate lamented the lack of fun in this excursion.

Irina sighed in frustration and turned to face Kate, smoothing out her frown into a concerned expression. Irina squeezed Kate’s hand gently to get her focus. “Listen csillagom. Please let me finish. Humans are just like everything else, and not all respond to us the same. We already knew the woman was a little different based on what the Cullen’s spoke of, and the scented scarf Edward carried with him when he visited that first time in such a shook state. 

But there is more than just that. We also suspected that this human pet was Edward’s singer. He would not listen, but he is just a babe.” Irina rubbed her thumb in gentle circles on Kate’s hand. “Some humans respond more actively to our pheromones than others. Some are repelled, some are compelled, and some grow anxious. You know this from hunting, no?”

Kate pursed her lips lightly, and gave a small nod of acknowledgement.

Irina reached over and rubbed Kate’s shoulder a little before leaning back a bit, and cupping her cheek, offering comfort to her mate. This situation in their territory was stressful. “The young boy or man in Brazil was one of the humans who we discovered was unable to live without vampire pheromones. Some humans are naturally attracted, and once their biology becomes exposed are changed. I do believe the Cullen pet may be a member of the lost symbiotic tribe, much like that young man. Exposure to our pheromones is similar to a drug addiction for these humans. Some of the lore I have heard claims these humans were once bred specifically to respond to us. Depending upon exposure duration, and other health factors determine how difficult the withdrawal is for the affected human. The human will go into withdrawal. Some survive and some do not. 

Regardless the human is forever changed as a result of chemical reactions, modified on a molecular level. This genetic adaptation, enables our kind to find them since their scent evolves to be unique. Think of something precious, an evolved symbiote’s scent will trigger this response. Our kind has an instinctual protective reaction.” Kate quirked an eyebrow at that information, stunned as her focus had never been her peoples lore like Irina.  

The boy was not surviving, so we put him to rest, at his request. It was a difficult request to fulfill, but we had not found him in time to make a difference by re-introducing him to our species pheromones. His health and spirit were too weak to transform any further.” Irina looked down at their hands on Kate’s lap and bit her lower lip.

“It is the reason I am so furious with the Cullens. They should have noticed the Symbiote signs. Although there is not much documentation, there are laws and traditions passed down through makers. That is the part of the reason why our clan has human hunting rules.” Irina growled for a moment. “But Carlisle should have known better and noticed. Perhaps he is untrained, as I know his maker left shortly him after the transformation. Regardless, I am so disappointed in him at the moment. In them all.” Irina clenched her jaw at the strength of her emotions. 

“Wow, I guess I hadn’t realized that before. I thought the Symbiote tribe was a fable, they’ve been missing for hundreds of years since the werewolf conflicts. Is the human beyond hope? Is there anything we can do?” Kate wondered and ducked her head a little in a sign of embarrassment for not having noticed this before, being more focused the impending doom of her cousins and mates. 

Irina instinctively knew what might be bothering her mate clarified a bit, while giving a comforting slight tightening of her grasp. “I am worried about our family too Katiana. To the dismay of many there were so few left after the Blood Wars, that the likelihood of coming across one this human breed is one in a couple of billion.” Irina paused before the delivery, “You would have a better chance of winning a lottery. ” Irina smirked at Kate’s gaping mouth from her surprise joke. Irina moved her hand from Kate’s cheek to close her mouth, finishing with a gentle shake to her jaw applying a soft press of fingers. 

“To answer your question, Kate, I would say, yes. We have hope. Her physical condition seems worn, but not sickly. Perhaps that has to do with the semi-frequent visits by Victoria. Who is to say? Nobody but a Lore Master might know if it matters the root source of the pheromones. I know some of the lore but nearly as much as the Queens. Also that is the most likely reason Victoria has not taken action. Conflicting instincts. The bright note in all this mess is the unparalleled favor saving this human will gain us with Athenadora. This young woman has potential to be one of her descendants. Our clan will have prestige for many years to come if this young woman proves to be of her blood,” Irina hummed again before pecking Kate’s cheek. “Now Katiana, that you understand the scope of this cluster of tangled threads, I agree we should discuss our options with Tanya as soon as possible. Can you call her please?” Irina moved her hand to Kate’s collarbone and laid her head down on the other side.

Kate removed her hand from Irina’s cheek where she brushed gently with her thumb, before pulling back her cell phone from Irina’s hand. After swiping the screen with her thumb, tapping a couple of keys, they heard it dial. A few moments later Tanya picked up on the other line. After the greetings were finished, the scouting party filled Tanya in on the situation. Her mates heard the hurt in her voice when she explained in no uncertain terms that they were to attempt some solutions to restore the human pet. Tanya confirmed that if the human was a symbiote, Sulpicia would show no mercy if the human was allowed to die. There would be punishment for everyone involved if the woman’s health fails. 

Tanya let her mates know that a response from Volterra was still forthcoming, but that was better than an immediate clean order. Hence, the Denali clan would be continuing with the monitoring and recovery plan until further instructions arrived. Tanya expressed that they care for themselves as well, and be extra careful of the nomad Victoria. Victoria’s actions were likely to be more volatile with a potential human symbiote involved. Tanya stated she would wrap up business sooner rather than later with Peter, and join them. Neither Peter nor Charlotte, had heard from the Cullens in a few weeks. Peter had shared a single word with her, and handed her small oil diffuser necklace. Tanya was baffled, but Peter assured Tanya, the solution would become apparent. Her expected arrival would be one day from now. It was decided to proceed without the Cullens input. The clan would handle the human situation first, and then deal with their friends digressions from the law after ensuring the potential symbiote was out of immediate danger. Tanya instructed Irina to expedite the confirmation tests. 

After hanging up with Tanya the two mates brainstormed various solutions, but none of them looked like teenagers so joining as students was out. Becoming a teacher would involve removing one, and no one was certain how to do that without drawing a lot of unwanted attention in a short time span in a small populace such as Forks. Finally, Kate suggested treating something like a battery to help recharge the human by increasing her exposure. 

“Perhaps we could hold onto a ball or something and place it in her bag. The stuff our bodies give off would fade into the area around her. It's not direct exposure, but it seems like that might help maybe?” Kate offered as an idea.

“I think you are onto something with this. What if we did that to her pillow? Then the human would get the pheromones on her while sleeping. Would that be enough?” Irina wondered out loud. 

“Maybe? I hope so. And on that note we could borrow some of her clothes and put our pheromones on those as well. It would give her all day access to what her body is craving and should ease some of her pain.” Kate hoped that was enough. Turning to Irina, Kate inquired “Are we willing to risk giving away some of our intentions to the hostile in the area?”

Irina piped up, “I think any vampire with any sense will figure out that we are here in the area anyway. Victoria is going to come across our scents, especially since we dropped by the Cullen mansion. We made no effort to disguise our presence here in that regard. You make a valid point, the saturation will confirm the pet’s importance.”

“Also perhaps this will warn Victoria off of the human since the scents from us on her clothes, room, and vicinity will let her know the pet is no longer alone. We could make this work for us and improve the situation.” Irina nodded to herself in thought. “However, this may also result in a reactionary attack on the human, so we will need to be vigilant for that. I also want to drop a marker from our clan on the Cullens, and pet’s habitats to inform Victoria there is an official territory investigation. That should provide an additional safeguard for the pet.” 

“I agree. We should see an improvement within a couple of hours for the pet, and hopefully by the time Tanya arrives, she will be improved enough to approach. As long as Victoria doesn’t force our hand, we can hold off with direct interaction for a bit until further assessment can happen. Does this plan work for us?” Kate asked. Irina sat up and kissed Kate in confirmation. 


	4. Unsatisfied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is challenging when you are unexpectedly abandoned. Here the next round of players is introduced.

Chapter 4 – Unsatisfied

AN - These posts will slow down here a bit as I decided to rearrange some people for the story telling. Again I don’t own twilight. If I did, no way would a dumped woman ever take back her ex. He didn’t even have to grovel. But the universe sure is fun to play around in. So onto exploring other possibilities. Also I don’t own any of the other referenced material here. Go read Macguire if you haven’t already as her work is phenomenal. 

***

The hunger gnawed at her stomach, and her bones ached constantly while her muscles had painful little spasms. Today was particularly troublesome as her skin felt as if tiny insects were crawling over it and stinging her repeatedly. Also her body refused to warm up no matter how many layers she wore, and this morning while dressing her belt had to be tightened to the next notch. Food was tasteless and unappealing, but she still ate now to keep away further questions. But with a rather strong force of will and sense of emotional guilt for worrying others, she shoved all of that to the back of her mind and put on her best pretend face that day. 

It was Monday, her least favorite day of the week. Monday meant the most days for her to need to fake for all the people that still cared, at being ok at living. Faking to convince people she was just fine. Friday was her favorite day since Charlie still let her hide most of the weekend as long as she popped out once a day to eat. However she had noticed less concerned looks all day Friday, so felt the hours practicing facial expressions in front of the mirror worth the effort. Sunday had been practice our neutral face and make a more convincing smile day. After talking with her mother on the phone on Saturday and getting all the not so subtle hints at needing professional help soon, she decided to take it upon herself to be a better liar. Professional help was out of the question, as voicing her experiences was sure to earn her a one way ticket to the psych ward. Based on various responses so far this Monday morning, her performance had improved. Less questions was always better, and gave her more room to just focus on staying upright.  

The day dragged on. Her homework was done days and in some classes weeks in advance. She couldn’t sleep much before being woken up by nightmares, and felt unsettled a lot as if being watched. So during these times of unrest she read and worked ahead. Her grades had transformed into all A’s even math.  Her physical aches did not abate all day, and by the end the day the pain had gradually increased to culminate to the sensitivity point of nausea and an oncoming migraine. She did her best to say goodbye to the people who still cared without whimpering and shuffled her way to her truck. Coming prepared, the young woman took out ear plugs from her glove compartment, and started her truck. Closing her eyes, she focused on breathing for a few moments before attempting to drive home, letting the machine vibrations ease some of the ache. She had discovered that this level of stress and stimulation in combination with the additional engine noise could result in puking. She did not want to pass out or puke again while making her way home, and call more attention to her condition. 

By the time she made it home, it was an effort to walk into the house. Today she grimaced as she contemplated getting a cane or some sort of implement to help her move on days like this one. Only the fact that people would notice, and ask questions she didn’t want to answer stopped her.  An extendable baton was an inspiration that flashed into her mind, and perhaps Charlie would get her with an excuse that it is for protection. The device could help her walk, and beat off troublesome supernatural creatures. She was grateful Charlie wouldn’t be home until later, and there were leftovers to eat for dinner from this weekend. Cooking was beyond her today. Using various pieces of furniture and the railing, she dragged her ailing body upstairs to her bedroom and fell on her bed.  She felt better lying down, and managed to toe off her shoes before curling under the blankets and taking a nap. 

The young woman woke about two hours later with less pain than before the nap. The crawling and stinging sensation was gone from her skin, and her bones barely ached at all. She was a little shocked, as naps often only helped with the headache, but everything else remained. No longer feeling sick to her stomach, she decided leftovers sounded potentially edible. Stopping in the bathroom to check her reflection and practice smiling a few times before heading downstairs, she noticed her skin tone was slightly different. She wasn’t sure how this happened, but she was definitely less grayish, and the darkness under her eyes that had been requiring additional makeup to cover it up was lessened. She noticed her mouth hanging open in her reflection and closed it, and then frowned. This change, even though slight, made no sense to the young woman. Her watch began beeping the preset alarm, so the woman tabled the thoughts and observations for later, and headed downstairs for dinner with Charlie. 

Dinner was less arduous for the young woman. She was able to finish all of her dinner for the first time since they abandoned her. She felt unsatisfied due to being unable to taste anything, but at least she did not feel worse for having eaten. Charlie even made a comment about how she was looking better today, and she heard hope in his voice. She felt guilty at his hope, but did not discourage it. She noticed her hands shook less as well, and made the dinner experience less stressful since she had less to hide. The young woman even made an effort to stay for a bit after dinner to watch whatever sport was on TV with her Dad. He shooed her out of the kitchen when she attempted to clean up the dishes, insisting that she go continue whatever made her look better. She was not surprised Charlie had noticed, as police chief observation skills are very important. 

Making her way upstairs, she decided to try and warm up with a hot shower. The young woman felt more fatigued after the shower, and upon checking the status of her protection and retribution projects, decided some light reading was in order. Her friend Angela had turned her onto several urban fantasy series, and the current one she was working her way through involved a lot of loss. The main character seemed to lose something special with every book, and was rejected by almost everyone she held dear. It was sad for her to read sometimes, but she loved how easy it was to relate. It was nice to read about another woman who also never seemed to fit in, and felt out of place. She could hardly wait until next fall when the newest October Daye book was due to be released. 

She snuggled under her covers and read for a while, until she noticed her feet no longer felt cold. The earlier confusion and observations rose to the top of her thoughts, and she began methodically running through anything different in the last few days that might have resulted in this improvement in her condition. She was drawing a mental blank, and nothing came to mind. She hadn’t done anything different, and neither had anyone else she was aware of. Before the young woman could puzzle out anymore, relief began bleeding into relaxation. This led the woman into a jaw cracking yawn and after stretching, she placed her book on her bedside table with a final reach to switch off her lamp. 

Burrowing deeper into the blankets, and feelings some comfort after weeks of physical distress, the young woman named Bella, decided she felt too good to really care about the how at moment. After so many weeks of suffering, the relief, even if brief and all the symptoms returned in the morning, was so utterly encompassing, she just couldn’t be bothered about the why, and instead revelled in the lessening of her symptoms. Bella felt a minute flare of hope that maybe she had finally beaten her addiction and survived the withdrawal despite the odds. Bella was overcome by the bliss of sleep within a few minutes. 

***

Over the next few days, Bella felt increasingly better. She felt elated and astounded as all her effects started fading. By Friday, she was looking forward to the weekend, not to hide, but maybe to go see a movie or maybe go and see Jake. Bella felt well enough to stop faking and gave her few friends authentic responses. Bella’s health had improved enough to think about having plans even though she still tired easily, the shakes had faded and only seemed to be present at the end of the school day. Bella called Jake after school on Friday to ask if he wanted to go see a movie or hang out this weekend, and left a message on the answering machine. Bella felt well enough to thank Jake for the gift he gave in the form of a book called Worst-Case Scenario Survival Handbook: Paranormal (Borgenicht & Winters 2011) that included a chapter on how to break up with a vampire. A movie with hangout time would be perfect. 

Charlie invited Bella to join him for dinner at the diner, sharing his plans to go fishing with Billy this weekend. He also revealed his real surprise of cell phones, a new one for each of them. Charlie assured Bella, that he had tested both of them and they had service all over the area, so she would be able to call him if needed. Bella was left speechless at his thoughtfulness and stood up from the booth and went around to his side to give him a hug. Charlie had blushed at that and tried to wave off the event as no big deal.  But Bella was touched he had thought of a way to help her feel safe no matter where she might be. Charlie also stated he was only fishing Saturday morning, and should be home with a catch for lunch. 

Bella shared her desire to go see a movie in Port Angeles, and he provided encouragement. Bella asked if that was ok to do on Saturday, and Charlie grinned and reminded her she is eighteen now so needn’t ask for this sort of permission. He did ask her to let him know if she wasn’t going to make it home for dinner, but generally speaking her free time was her own. Bella also expressed interest in getting a job, and Charlie offered to inquire around locally for her. Bella gave a real grin at that, and both father and daughter shared a moment of happiness at the change that had occurred over these last few days and both hoped that this trend will continue. Bella also told her dad she had a lead on a job already through a friend. 

Bella retired early Friday night, warm without muscle cramps and constant aches, looking forward to Saturday for the first time in what felt like forever. A small smile appeared on her face as she realized she was going to possibly be able to sleep all night tonight and actually get rest. Bella still had not discovered the reason for this small miracle, but was unwilling to look a gift horse in the mouth. Tomorrow Bella planned on seizing the day. 


End file.
